Whispers in the Dark
by Marik's girl
Summary: She was human; yet she wasn't. She was created because men wanted to become like gods and make something of themselves. She wants nothing more then to get away from the place that she is trapped in. Maybe she'll get her chance when a Yautja get involved? Hybrid/Yautja
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not or Alien or Predator

**Alien Series © Ridley Scott  
Predator © Jim Thomas & John Thomas**

**Note:** I thought I would try something new and with a new character that into my mind.

**Whispers in the Dark**  
_**Written by: Marik's girl**_

**Chapter One**  
_The Child Born out of Men's Dark Hearts_

"Get this monster out of me!" yelled a dark haired women at the top of her lungs. "Miss! Please calm down—" She glared at the women that was trying to calm her down. "Don't you tell me to calm down! You freaking bitch!" The women gasped in shock and she backed away from the women on the birthing table. "Hana… please." Hana looked up at an elder man: Mr. Weyland of Weyland-Yutani Industry. "You need to calm down and push; we can't get the child out any other way." He said calmly as he looked into her brown colored eyes. She glared at him. "It is not a child! It's a monster!" She yelled. "Now Hana, it's only about 40% to 50% _Xenomorph_; the other part is human." He said with a cruel smile on his face. "You need that money - don't you?" The twenty-two year old looked away from the cruel man and then laid her head on the pillow. "Let's get this over with!"

Six hours later, a new born infant's cry surrounded the whole room and a sick grin went across Mr. Weyland's face. It was finally here, the hybrid child.

**:::::**

Big pupil-less silver-white eyes looked at the white walls in her room. Leila never understood why she was always in this room. This plain white room, with only a white bed and white sheets and a white pillow. The only thing that wasn't white, was her golden sun kissed tan and midnight black hair… well, she really couldn't say that. Her hair has _white_ highlights in them. Even the dress that she wore was white. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. The scientist said tomorrow would be her fifth birthday and she wasn't too excited about it. They only did weird stuff to her. They had told her that she was special… but they would never tell her how special. She knew that she wasn't like them - human - or at least she wasn't all human. She looked pretty much human, beside the fact of the white in her shoulder length midnight black hair and her silver eyes. She sighed as she closed her eyes; her long dark lases brushing against her cheek.

"I wish that I knew my mother…" she said softly.

**End Chapter One**

Yeah, I'm cruel… short chappy. Sigh. In the next chapter, I jump start when she is fifteen and with some flash backs in later chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Predator or Alien.

**Alien © Ridley Scott  
Predator © Jim Thomas & John Thomas**

**Note:** I had put this under drama… and truth be told, I have never written something like this before. Might be a little dark. Who knows. *Sigh* Thank you all for the reviews though! They make me smile XD I never thought I would make a hybrid OC character though… will see how she develops :D

Thanks to: RubyDracoGirl, amberlincoln3

**Chapter Two**  
_Her Pain_

_**Written by: Marik's girl**_

Five-year-old Leila grabbed her head as fear went across her face. She huddled in the corner of the white room as she trembled in fear. Why were they doing this? Why was this black demon coming near her? She wanted to go to her little white room, where her little white bed was and cry. Anywhere but here. The scientist had told her that she would be alright and not to be afraid… but she couldn't help it! The demon looked like a serpent; no eyes, a long smooth midnight black head, sharp teeth with an inner mouth. A skeletal body and a long tail with a sharp point at the end. It looked like a monster that every little child feared.

"Amazing! It's not attacking her!"

"Quick! Tell Mr. Weyland; I believe he will be most pleased at our findings."

Leila began to whimper as she closed her silver-white eyes shut tight. She wanted to get away… and why wasn't that voice in her head not going away? "_**You are darkness's child… you will live in the dark and **__**humans will fear you!**_"

:::::

Leila's eyes shot open and she gasped as she woke. Her long waist length hair surrounded her. She covered her silver-white eyes with both of her sun kissed tanned hands and tears ran down her cheeks. The nightmares wouldn't go away. For the last ten years, she had been through nothing but hell. And it all started with the black demon; the Xenomorph. Unlike the rest of the _normal_ humans in this place; she could hear the Xenomorph's and they would talk to her. She could never understand why, though. She was a scared child at the time…. and who wouldn't be? If they put a fearsome monster like that in front of a child. But that wasn't the only thing that they did to the young girl, no; not by a long shot. They did things to her that she would rather not remember, but she couldn't help remember because of the nightmares.

Leila was now fifteen and she had grown quite a bit since she was five. She stood about 5' 9" in height. Her long midnight black hair with white high-lights reached her small waist. Her sliver-white eyes were no longer that huge innocent looking eyes, but are narrow and withdrawn. Her face is heart-shaped and she has rosy plump lips and a small nose. Her body is slim and tone with long shapely legs, small hands and size 6 in shoe size. Although she does not wear anything on her feet most of the time. She is wearing a white tank top that showed her tone sun kissed stomach; her chest is a size B and she is wearing form fitting white shorts.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and face and she sat up in her bed. She then heard the door open and saw a tall man of twenty-two walk in with a tray of food in his hands. She watched as the metal door swished shut behind him. "Good morning, Leila." He said with a smile on his handsome face. "You hungry?" She just gave him a blank stare. And he sighed as he looked at the torn girl. He placed the food besides her on a small end table and then sat next to her on the bed. "I need to check your vital signs." He said softly as he looked at her. She just nodded and let him work.

His name is Takao; which mean "respectful male" is what he told her. This was his second week here and he had been nothing but kind to Leila. The only person here that didn't look at her like she was an animal or wanted to cut her open to see how she ticked. He was truly a kind and gentle man and the only person that she somewhat had trust in. She looked at him as he did his work. She had never seen someone like Takao before. She supposes that he was "Handsome and good looking" but she wasn't too sure because she was surrounded by older men. His short hair was a messy but smooth looking light brown color. Narrow cobalt blue eyes… he was lean looking but not skinny, for he has tone muscles on his lean form. A tan polo shirt over a white long sleeve button down dress shirt. Tan slacks, white socks and brown dress shoes on his feet. A white doctor's coat covered most of his body from view. She knew that he knew what she was; and he treated her like a human being. And that was what made her trust him - at least a little bit.

Takao on the other hand felt sorry for the fifteen-year-old girl. He has a six-month-year-old baby girl and he hated to see this girl go through so much. Sure, he was told right away that she wasn't all _human_. 40% of her DNA was Xenomorph, while the other 60% was human. But she looked human to him. Besides the fact that she had white high-lights in her hair and her eyes are silver-white without any pupil in her eyes. But when he first saw her; he saw a scared and lost teenage girl. Whatever they had done to her had torn her apart. When he looked at her, he thought of his little girl. His sweet Yumiko. He sighed once more as he finished up and then stood up.

"I'm going to go now. Please eat something." He said softly and the teenager could only nod in reply. As he left; he never heard the soft "Thank you." leave her lips.

:::::

"_**Free usssss!**_" Leila ignored the Xenomorph that surrounded her like she was prey. "_**Free ussss, and killed the humans! And let ussss return to our mother… you are one of ussss!**_" She just gave the male Xenomorph a blank stare. The scientist's gave a sigh. For the past two months, they have not had any success with the hybrid. She never showed any emotion anymore. They were not too sure, but they thought that she could understand the serpents; it sure seemed that way from the beginning. She would yell "Shut UP! JUST SHUT UP!" when she was younger whenever a Xenomorph was in the same room as her. But now, it was like nothing fazed the girl. "Mr. Weyland will not like the progress…" thought the elder scientist with a sigh.

"Report to Mr. Weyland."

"Yes sir!"

:::::

"What the hell is going on!?"

Leila looked up and frowned. Shouts were being heard and something else. "Someone get the- ARRHH!" Screams of death. The man that held her arm froze. Leila was cuffed in tight metal bands. She looked back at the man and saw fear rose in his face and body. "C-c'mon, nothing to see-" And that was when she struck. With lighting speed, she did a round house kick; making him let go of her and she sped off, making her escape.

"Dammit! Leila, STOP!"

She ran and ran until she was stopped by something invisible. She gasped as she fell onto her rear end. She looked up and saw the air ripple and she froze on the spot. Standing before her in his 8' 7" height was something that she had never seen before.

A Yautja.

**End Chapter Two **

Okay, so not as long of a chapter as I hoped. But it's a chapter with a cliffhanger XD What will happen to our pour Leila!? You're just gonna have to find out next chapter! Hopefully that will be longer the three pages… review my pretties XD


End file.
